


I Love You

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Criminal Minds' episode 4x24 Amplification. Reader gets a call from Spencer after he walks into the infected room and they share their first "I love you's"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

I had been going through papers when I got the call. I had been so wrapped up over this case that I didn't even think to realize the danger Morgan and Spencer would've been in.

"Um...(Y/N)?" His voice croaked.

It wasn't the fact that he had called me that had made me worried, it wasn't the way he stuttered or how his voice seemed strained. It was the way he said my name. As if it was the last time he would ever get to say it.

"Spencer...what's wrong?" My voice was hushed and I could feel panic arising to my stomach. 

"I um...I just wanted to let you know...I wanted you to hear my voice. I wanted...I-" Spencer started but I could hear him choking up.

"Spencer...Oh Spencer what happened?" I begged for details, my eyes widening with terror. The fear in his voice was mixed with him trying to sound brave. My doctor Spencer Reid...He was always so brave.

"I wanted you to know just in case something happened to me...I love you so much, (Y/N). I always have and for forever, I always will. You mean the world to me and...(Y/N) I-I'm completely in love with you..."

"Y-You love me?" I stammered, a little surprised. It was the first time I had heard it come from his lips, my heart skipped a beat and for a moment, I forgot about the panic. "Spence, I love you too...I really do." I murmured shyly. "What's going on? Please tell me..."

That's when he started coughing, trying to pass it off as clearing his throat but he was coughing hard. "I...I stepped into a room with...It's contaminated with the anthrax... (Y/N)-"

"Spencer..." I murmured, starting to grab my coat and things, wanting to get out there as soon as I could. "Spencer, just let them take you to a hospital to get treated." I insisted, hearing him cough harder. "Y-You took Cipro before, we all did. You'll be okay right?" 

"(Y/N) I need to stay here and find the cure-" Reid coughed some more, clearing his throat for a few moments. "I love you (Y/N). Don't forget that. I've got to go now but just...remember that." 

"Spencer please-" I groaned quietly, hearing him hang up. The worst thing about dating someone on the team is that you were either there with them to protect them or you were forced to be far from them and hear about their injuries. I grabbed my keys and headed for the elevators, but of course I was stopped by Hotch.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" I answered with a tight frown. "Reid's been infected, I can't just sit by here and not do anything-"

"(Y/N), we're already a man down on this case. Reid is around people who can help him best and us being there isn't going to make him any better. The only thing we can do now is catch the man who's doing this." Hotch responded, his eyebrows turned in a sort of scowl. I looked up at him, wanting to argue but I knew he was right. I wasn't the only one who cared for Spencer after all, I knew Hotch did too, just like the rest of the team.

I sighed softly in defeat, nodding. "Alright. What can I do?" I asked, biting my inner cheek, determined to solve this case before Reid could suffer the same fate as the first victims.

_________________________________________________________

I sat next to Spencer's hospital bed, talking with Derek about life. He was digging into a Jell-O cup, trying to make me laugh by sticking out his red stained tongue. 

"He'll be alright right?" I whispered softly, looking over at Spencer sleeping.

"Doctors said the cure they found in Nichols' inhaler worked. He's just resting, (Y/N), don't worry." Derek nodded, leaning back in his seat. 

"Are you eating Jell-O?" A murmur came.

I turned my head and gasped to see Spencer's eyes fluttering open.

"Hey kid." Derek smiled. 

"Spencer." I bit down on my lip, smiling at him gently, resisting from immediately pouncing a hug on him.

"Is there any more Jell-O?" Spencer mumbled.

I laughed softly, nodding. "I'll go get you some while telling the doctor you're up." I said, standing up, heading for the door.

"Wait...(Y/N)-" 

I looked back, seeing Spencer trying to sit up. "No no no no. Don't do that. You need your rest." I insisted, moving back to his side, touching his shoulder gently.

"Do...Do you think you could stay with me?" He asked, offering a shy smile.

"I'll go get the doctor then." Morgan smirked, standing up and winking at me before leaving. I blushed, biting my lower lip. I had gushed on and on about Reid, all about how I felt about him.

"You um...You said you loved me too." Spencer started, his eyes opening a little more. I blushed harder, hesitating and not knowing what to say. "O-Or I was just delusional from the effects of the anthrax-" He started rambling, avoiding my eyes.

"Reid...Spence, I do love you." I said softly, staring at my feet shyly. 

"Y-You...You do." He repeated, blinking repeated. 

I giggled softly, nodding. "Why wouldn't I, you geeky nerd?" I teased.

"Well...because I'm...I'm weird." He mumbled. "My hair is always all over the place, I talk too much, I barely know how to talk about my feelings-" Spencer shifted in his bed.

"Spencer...I love you because you're you. Everything about you makes me love you more and more." I interrupted, touching his arm gently, reaching over and kissing his forehead. "I love you Dr. Spencer Reid." I smiled, looking down at his eyes.

I could feel him shift in fluster, blushing hard "I-I...I love you too (Y/N)." He chuckled, squeezing my hand gently. 


End file.
